Remember her ?
by directionerlove
Summary: Sakura overhears an argument about her & leaves in hope of strength and power she later finds romance , competition ,growth,respect,and betrayel in the Akatsukis hide out.She reunites with her old village and BOY ARE THEY SUPRISED AT HER CHANGE BOTH IN CHARACTER AND APPERANCE! A/N:saskue will be involved in this story SAKU/MULTI mostly Saku/Naru and Saku/Sasu click & reveiw !
1. Chapter 1 THE PLAN

It was a normal day in konaha ,well for me that is ,

you may be wondering

'who is this chick'?

well this chick is Sakura Haruno second head Doctor of Konoha Hospital,the most succesive hospital in all nations (A/N: tsunade taught her & in this story sakura is mostly ninja ) and part of the notorius Team 7 whos the most famous rookie team known to man . (A/N: sakura is still 16 and has her hair shoulder length ,with side bangs)

As i walked toward the hokages office to tell her about the recent successful surgerys i heard her having an argument with who i guessed was Naruto .

" Ba-chann ! we cant let her come with us she'll just get in the way i would hate my self if something happened to her!"

"NARUTO! this is a team mission which must include sakura your teammate!" tsunade yelled silently.

"Im sorry to disagree with you hokage, but dickless has a point, ugly will only interfere. she still has deep feelings for saskue she almost died the last time we went to go for him and rescue garra."

"Well Sakura has gotten stronger and brighter i can't deny that" , I smilled as those words left his masked mouth.

"But i to disagree with Sakura coming along with us for the same reasons ."

As soon as i heard that i let the tears come down. My eyebrows upwoard confused & My eyes downcast at the same time . 'How could they think of me like that? i trained with the hokage non-stop!

Thats when it hit me ,the reason everyone on my team has gained more strenght and power was because they either went through somthing or have something no one else has.

Naruto of course went through life as an outsider with out love or parents & the kyubii.

Saskue has the curse mark , sharingan, and experienced nothing but hatred throughout his life.

Kakashi has sharingan and is the son of a notorious ninja.

Sai well he worked for danzo who had high expectations & was a prodigy at art .

I was going to show everyone that i too could become just as powerfull! I will show every damn ninja that i deserve repect and idolization the same way they fear Saskue,the same way they love and respect Naruto and Kakashie, the same way they see Sai as a prodigy .

And i knew just how.

I teleported to my apartment and began planning my idea.


	2. Chapter 2 I LOVE YOU

A/N: this is my first story btw I love naruto !

I Don't own naruto !

I packed only the necessary things like: clothes, medical tools, scrolls of jutsus and other hygienic things like shampoo toothbrushes etc…

I tried not to think about what naruto and everyone else said about me, but it overwhelmed me WAY too much to think he would ever look at me like a complete spineless fool.

Too be honest I was already starting to have feelings for Naruto & I planned on confessing to him the next upcoming Saturday but now my plans are ruined, besides he's starting to develop feelings for Hinata anytime soon he'll propose to her . I changed into my jounin sleeveless shirt, black booty shorts and my knee high ninja boots. I walked towards the village gate and hid my chakra just in case.

'_I hope I'm making the right choice'_

"Sakura…"

' _Omg… no! Maybe if I keep walking he'll leave'_

"Sakura…I know it's you, are… are you trying to leave?

" Naruto…" I turned around.

"I'm sorry but I guess I am". I looked at him with as much confidence as I could. "First the teme an-nd now you?" He stuttered.

Then out of nowhere he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "The fact that you think I'm gonna let you leave so easily! That's what so funny Sakura ! Especially … Looking like a slut!"

He glared at me. I started to glare back and held my tears back. "I'm leaving whether you like it or not!"

I ran out the gates leaping from tree to tree towards what I assumed was a river." Sakura! Your gonna get your ass back in that village right now!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. "Make me DAD!"

All of a sudden he was in front of me. Then he threw a blow at me right in the gut.

"ughh!" I let out a moan. I felt blood coming down my lip.

"I'm sorry Sakura but you can't leave the village, the hospital…especially…me."

My eyes widened I saw tears coming down his beautiful tan and whiskered cheeks. He came down on his knees and carried me bridal style back towards the village …no I won't let him get to me I'm leaving!

"Ahgh!"

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

"Sa-saku-ra..." he whispered before he knocked out. I carried him to his house and I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him just in case.

"I love you Naruto-kun.."

"Me too." I ran out and sprinted out of Konoha.

I stopped a good 12 miles away and broke down.

I brought my knees to my face and cried away till I fell into a deep slumber.

Review and I will continue this story!

Peace and love next chapter I will reveal Sakuras plan! :D


	3. Chapter 3 THE SHIRTLESS GUY

Thanks if your reading this it's

My first story!

I Don't own Naruto !

"Hmmm"… I yawned. What the? How'd I get here?

All the memories came back to me. "Guess I better get cleaned up". I looked to my right and noticed a small stream. "Seems clean to me". After I washed up I put my wrappings on which covered my chest and stomach along with my red tank top that stopped along the bottom of my breasts ,some sweat pants & my tan cloak.

'_Nothing better get in my way'_

THREE DAYS LATER….

"I'm finally here my ankles hurt like hell! "

I was in the sound village hallelujah! I just needed to find them…The Akatsuki . Knowing them they'll probably be hiding in the farthest and darkest corner like the creeps they are. _'ughh where are those creeps!'_

_It's funny normally the creeps would be looking for her and now it's the other way around LOL! _

"Hey sexy mother fucker what are you doing out here in the corners hmm? Selling your fine ass probably huh? How much do you charge?"

NARRATOR P.O.V…..

Sakura turned around and was already preparing to charge at the perverted man but then as she got closer she saw his face _'hidan…from the Akatsuki'_

"Hey you're no hooker you're that leaf bitch! Can you believe I was gonna pay to have sex with ya?" he looked at her then started to walk away towards another deep alley. "Hey umm…Hidan! Sakura yelled.

He turned slightly. "Yeah pinky?" Sakura mentally cursed.

"I want to…."

"What you wanna fuck or what?" he smirked.

"No! I want to join the Akatsuki…I want to be strong and powerful…like you guys." She looked down at her sandals and fidgeted a little.

"You're pretty damn serious aren't ya?"

Sakura only nodded she blushed being scared of rejection which was weird cause it wasn't like she was confessing her undying love to Naruto.

"To be honest I don't get to decide this type of bullshit but the boss might be interested in this."

"Come with me but I'm gonna have to ask you to close your goddamn eyes for our protection."Hidan said a little demandingly.

SAKURAS P.O.V….

AFTER A LONG 25 MINUTES….

"Were here princess!" he said with ease.

I grunted at him for the dumb nickname I opened my name only to see darkness around me but there was a tall dark figure with orange hair. He must be the leader…Pain.

"So Sakura I hear you want to join my organization, is this true? If so for what purpose, and what will we receive in return?"

"Yes it's true and my purpose for coming here is to become stronger and show everyone in the leaf to not underestimate me any longer!

"In return I will accept any mission and will heal all your members' injuries."I spoke with so much confidence even I bought it.

He stepped closer to me and gave me a green ring with the kanji sign meaning healer. "This is yours a sign that your part of this organization Konan will give you a tour and everything you need in order to live here."

As soon as he said Konan out she stepped in her cloak she was really pretty, pale purple eyes to match along with her purple hair. "Hello sakura-chan come with me. "She smiled and walked towards a door.

'Hmm she's nice' as I walked I couldn't help but notice how many doors and hallways there were. "Don't worry you won't get that lost I hope."

She made a sudden stop."Well this is your room next door is Sasori and on the other side is Itachi ,I'll be in my room preparing things for you just knock if you need anything I'm right across the hall." She smiled and closed the door behind her. "HOLY SHIT! This room is humongous!"I accidently yelled. There was a king sized bed in the center with a chest at the foot of it and a large vanity with a dresser across it with a bathroom and a walk in closet across the vanity. I started to put my things away and took some of the things I sealed in a scroll out and put that away to.

"Knock! Knock"

"Come in".

"Hello Sakura-san Konan asked me to bring you this ."A deep masculine voice said.

I turned around and took his shirtless body in.

_INNER SAKURA:_

'_HOLYSHIT LOOK AT THAT SEXY PERFECTION DAMNN-IT I'D TAP THAT HELL YES I WOULD HUMM.. . BUT WHAT POSITION THERES SO MANY MAYBE DOGGY-!—_

'_NO INNER CALM DOWN WE ONLY LOVE NARUTO OKAY!_

_BUTT-_

"Uhmm… Sakura–san are you okay you were turning madly red should I bring you water?" Sasori said grabbing my shoulders which didn't help the least.

"Uhmm… maybe you should leave Sasori I'm really tired is all hehehe ^u^' "

"Okay Sa-ku-ra if you want anything …And I mean anything I'm just a door a way". He sent me a smirk and walked out .As soon as he left I fell on my bed and began to scream into my new pillow.

_INNER SAKURA:_

'_Chaoww! Sakura has a smexy lover u so when are you gonna you know... get dirty *winkwink*_

'_Your such a pervert!Aghh…do you think he really likes me ?'_

'_Of course he loves me-us-you who wouldn't I mean look at your ass it's so nice and juicy even I would fuck you!_

'… _(awkward)…"_

I brought myself back to reality and noticed what Sasori brought before I went crazy. It was a black cloak with red clouds on it.

(A/N: LIKE THE ONE TEAM HEBI WEARS WITH A HOOD)

Next to it was a calendar that was already filed in with the dates to go train with each member.

Mondays were with Deidra training in explosives and air combat techniques.

Tuesdays were with Hidan training in distracting opponents and weird jutsus he makes.

Wednesdays were with Itachi training in Genjutsus, combat techniques, and working on speed and strength.

Thursdays were with Kisame learning all she could about water jutsus and water combat techniques.

And Fridays were with Sasori learning about poison potions and puppets (weird I know).

Sakura soon put everything away and fell asleep waiting for Wednesday to come at her.

A/N: heyy guy's pleas review if you have any ideas! And comment with any negative or positive reviews I don't take criticism hard may I remind I'm only 15 ^u^

I TRY TO POST EVERYDAY !


End file.
